


Toying with Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan gets into a situation with a vibrator, in public, all because he wants to finally be on top.





	Toying with Fun

Dan felt the small vibration go through his whole body. Here he was in a five-star restaurant, in a suit and tie, with a bullet vibrator shoved up his ass. It was one of the remote-control ones that could either rock your world or ruin it. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. 

Phil had told him that if he could keep himself from coming through dinner then Phil would let Dan do whatever he wanted. This would be his chance to finally be on top. He had to win this. But they had just sat down, and he was already dripping in his suit pants. He was thankful that Phil had let him wear black pants instead of something like pastel blue. He was grateful that he wouldn’t be found out by a weird spot on his jeans. 

When they had walked through the door, he had been telling them the name for the reservation and that’s when Phil chose to start the vibrations. It was uncomfortable at first, and then when he started walking the vibrator moved a bit. It pressed up against his prostate and he had to do whatever he could to not fall on the floor in pleasure. His knees almost buckled and when he looked over at his partner, Phil was smirking with his hand in his pocket. The remote was in that pocket. Dan gave him pleading eyes to turn it off for a second, but it only encouraged him. 

When the waiter walked over to ask them what kind of wine they wanted, Phil looked at Dan. It was a silent way of saying, “You order for the both of us.” 

Dan looked down at the menu, “PinNt NoiR, 1993,” he couldn’t help but to stress some of the consonant when Phil increased the rate at which the bullet inside of him was vibrating. 

Once the waiter left the table, not before giving dan a strange look, Dan looked over at Phil, “What the fuck, man, are you trying to get us found out?” 

Phil shrugged, “He was attractive. I wanted to remind you that you’re mine.” Phil decreased the volume for a few minutes until the waiter brought over the wine. He told the two of them what the specials were. Dan hated these typed of places where everything felt too rich. Fancy waiters, people who took your coats to only god knows where, and menus where literally nothing is in English. This time Phil took the liberty to order for the both of them. Dan really didn’t know what they were getting, but he trusted Phil to know what he liked. 

As Phil ordered, he kept messing with the volume of vibrations. It would be gentle and annoying then it would be rough and pleasurable. Dan knew that he had this in the bag, it wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t going to let Phil get the upper hand of this situation. The next time they would have sex, Dan would be the one topping. He knew that if he had just asked, Phil probably would have let him. But, this is how it had ended up. And, he would have to admit that he wasn’t totally against this. They had never really used toys in their sex life, but here lately they had decided to incorporate more into it. It was exciting, but it also was embarrassing. 

Halfway through dinner, Dan could no longer take it. Their food had come out and Phil had increased the vibrations as far as they would go. And, holy fucking shit, it was so pleasurable that Dan wouldn’t be able to get up if he tried. 

“Phil,” he whined as quietly as he could, “I am going to come.” Phil just looked at him and smiled. “I’m seri-,” he let out a moan and then slumped over on the table. He was clenching his whole entire body. If he sat there much longer, he was going to come in the middle of the restaurant in front of all these rich ass people. 

Phil got up and walked over to Dan, “stand up, but keep yourself slumped over on my arm.” Dan did as he was told, but he almost fell on the floor as his knees buckled beneath him. Phil held him up as he was stronger than he looked. 

“Sir, are you okay?” Dan did not look up at the waiter who asked him this question. He knew that the waiter would just be able to see it on his face that he had a vibrator in his ass, and he was about to come untouched by it. 

“He seems to be a bit pinkish; I’m going to take him to the bathroom so he can splash some water on his face to cool down.”

“Would you like some assistance?” The waiter asked.

“No, we should be fine. I’m used to this, so I know how to… handle it. But, thanks anyways. Daniel come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.”

It was a good thing that the bathroom was empty. Phil rushed himself and Dan into the small stall and locked the door behind him. He turned around and yanked Dan’s pants down. “Are you sure you want to give up?” Phil asked. “I don’t want you to give up because you think I want you to.” 

Dan took Phil’s face in both of his hands and kissed him. He pulled back, “Shut the fuck up and make me come.” 

Phil looked at him and smiled, “just don’t say that I didn’t warn you!” He kissed Dan and reached down to give Dan a squeeze. He pulled at his balls keeping him from coming right then and there. 

Dan moaned out and thrusted up. It was so painful, but also immensely pleasurable. His body was going into overload. Phil took the string in his hand and pulled the vibrator out of Dan. Dan moaned and Phil began to circle Dan’s hole with his fingers. 

“You’re not going in dry,” Dan announced. He was into this, but he was not about to have himself ripped apart. 

Phil rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a very small bottle of lube. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it.” Phil got the lube opened and poured it down Dan’s crack. He softened the hole up and thrust one of his fingers inside. “You’re loose from that vibrator, aren’t you?”

Dan let out a moan and then grabbed his mouth with his hand. He could hear the door opening and someone walked in. “Phil, cut it out,” Dan whispered, but Phil did not stop. It only made him thrust another finger in. 

Dan was hypersensitive because of his previous encounter with the vibrator. He was having a hard time with control. He heard the door open once again. The person had left. He let out a moan of disappointment when Phil pulled his fingers out of Dan. 

“I think you’re loose enough for me to enter now. Are you okay with that?” 

“Yes, yes, please, Phil, fuck me!” Dan’s mumbling was cut off by a moan when Phil entered him. 

“Damn, you’re so tight. Does this get you off Dan? Fucking in a bathroom in a five-star restaurant?” Phil thrust in harder making Dan moan. Phil grabbed Dans shirt and put it in his mouth. Dan bit down so his shirt to muffle his moans. It was just now hitting him that he was here in this bathroom being fucked. 

This was different from making love. This was rough and wild. His body was in overload. He didn’t know how to handle the pleasure but also the sensitivity pain. Phil was hitting him so deep inside and when Phil leaned down and said, “come for me, Dan,” he did. It hit him hard and fast. His come spurted out landing both on him and Phil. It was so powerful that some even hit his chin. When he clenched up and started to convulse around Phil, Phil followed directly behind filling up the condom inside of Dan.

Phil pulled out and looked at Dan, “are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

“No, why?”

“You're crying, Dan.” 

Dan reached up and felt the tears on his face. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around Phil. “I love you.”

“I love you two.”


End file.
